


Crown Princess Madelein's 18th Birthday

by prost_girl



Category: Dutch Royalty RPF, European Royalty RPF, Royalty RPF
Genre: F/M, It just happened, Other, i don't even know what this is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 11:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9606035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prost_girl/pseuds/prost_girl
Summary: Crown Princess Madelein of the Netherlands turns 18, shit happens.





	

The coming of age of Crown Princess Madelein Maxima Roberta Juliana was one of the biggest Royal events of 2017. All the European Royal Families turned out to Amsterdam for the party of the year. King Rufus of the United Kingdom, along with his wife Queen Madeleine (who loved sharing a name with the Crown Princess) along with their children Princess Christabelle, Prince Giles, and Princess Margot made the trek from London, as did the Norwegian Royal family who had been on a state visit to the UK. The most excited about the event was not Crown Princess Madelein herself, but her younger sisters Amalia, Alexia, and Ariane. The excitement had been palpable for weeks, with King Willem-Alexander and Queen Maxima trying to contain it until the big day. The King had even had to draft in his mother to contain the children. The family had remained reasonably calm until the arrival of Christopher Chapman, Princess Madelein’s english boyfriend. He had never met the King and Queen before, but his nerves quickly vanished when they both greeted him with a hug. After being introduced to Beatrix, Madelein’s aunt and uncle Constantijn and Laurentien, and her cousins, he felt very much at home. She hadn’t seen him since his 18th birthday, a few months before. 

There was a state dinner before the party started, and Willem-Alexander took it upon himself to make a speech.

“When, 18 years ago, our daughter was born, we didn't know what a brilliant woman she would grow up to be. Madelein is, and always has been, a wonder. She has never questioned our decisions towards her. She has never argued why she could not do things the other children did, because she understood about her position. When I became King, she understood what this would mean for her. She has always understood. Even when her younger sisters, sorry girls, would argue with us about not being able to do something, Madelein never did. When we said something, she never, ever questioned it. When she met Christopher, she knew that their relationship would never be normal. It is a credit to her that Christopher understands her position and life so well. Speaking of Christopher, we are so happy to welcome you to the family today, and we apologize for it being at such a large, important event with so many royal families attending but, as your Madelein would say, go big or go home. Madelein, your mother and I could not be more proud of you and of the woman you have become. We hope, one day, you have a daughter as wonderful as you have been to us.”

By the end of her Father’s speech, Madelein was in floods of tears. She got up and hugged her father, which sent a few other people into tears. Madelein moved over to her mother, and they cried into each other’s shoulders. After the King sat down, Madelein’s godmother, Queen Sonja of Norway stood up, and started to speak.

“Now I know we’re all hungry, but I just wanted to say a few words. Madelein Maxima Roberta Juliana. Darling Maddie, it seems like only yesterday that we were standing at the Baptismal Font in The Hague, christening you. Now, you have blossomed into a wonderful woman I am proud to call my goddaughter. Your godfather and I would like to give you a small present. We have adapted a wing of the Royal Palace in Oslo to be yours”

The gathered crowd gasped at this. Madelein’s mouth dropped wide open.   
“Sonja, Harald, I cannot thank you enough” She said as she ran over, trying not to trip in her heels, to hug her godparents. Sonja carried on as Madelein made her way back to the top table.  
“We hope that this will bring you to visit us more often. Madelein, we love you. Happy Birthday! We’d like to raise a toast, to Madelein van Nederland”  
“Madelein van Nederland” the crowd replied as they raised their Champagne glasses. 

After the food had been served and promptly eaten, they made their way into the ballroom. King Willem-Alexander instigated the first dance with his daughter. Not long after, the ballroom was full of dancing couples. Husbands and wives, brothers and sisters, sons and daughters, Kings and Queens.


End file.
